


A Lousy Hunter

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy moment turns into a lesson on cat psychology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lousy Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: grass

A grasshopper rubbed its hind leg against its forewing, completely unaware of oncoming danger. In the afternoon sun the meadow seemed peaceful, even lazy. The grasshopper’s antennea twitched - something moved in the high grass on its left. The insect moved slightly, ready to catapult itself into the air, but it was too late. A paw landed on the insect and pressed it firmly to the ground. A set of sharp teeth picked the grasshopper from the grass and Socks ran back to the cottage.

Holding his victim in his mouth, the cat squeezed between pickets and gracefully approached the man sitting on the grass. He put the insect on the man’s legs and meowed. Jim looked at him over the edge of the thick volume on astronomy. Upon seeing the dead grasshopper, he wrinkled his nose.

‘That’s disgusting, Socks,’ he said. The cat meowed again.

 _What’s disgusting?_ Seb asked, sitting on the grass next to his friend. He was glad he managed to persuade Jim to go outside, even if he was sitting with his nose in the book. At least he was reading it on the lawn in front of their cottage, not in his cold and dark lab.

‘Socks bringing me dead animals,’ James replied.

 _Aww,_ the blond cooed, _He shows you that he likes you._

‘With dead animals? I wish he wouldn’t shower me with this kind of affection.’

 _Well,_ Sebastian shrugged, _that’s what cat’s do, Jimmy. It’s in their nature._

Jim gave him ‘the look’ and returned to his book. Seb sighed.

They adopted Socks almost year ago. Jim’s initial indifference disappeared quickly, but he still wasn’t particularly affectionate towards Socks. To both his and Seb’s surprise, James’ behaviour seemed to attract the cat, which would follow him everywhere and even sleep with him in his bed. Although he would never admit that, Sebastian was a bit jealous of Socks’ devotion to Jim. After all he was the one who took the little kitten home, who took care of him and made sure that he always had milk in his bowl. And Socks still preferred Jim, who would huff on him and shoo him from his favourite armchair.

‘You’re wrong, Seb,’ James said, his eyes following the lines as he continued reading, ‘It’s not in cats’ nature to bring dead things,’ he wrinkled his nose again, ‘to people whom they like. They just make sure that other family members will have something to eat.’

 _So, Socks thinks you’re a lousy hunter?_ Sebastian asked.

‘Basically,’ the smaller man stated simply. He was delicately scratching Socks behind the ear; the cat purred. ‘He knows you’re a good provider. You bring food home, you feed both me and him. You’re an excellent hunter in Socks’ eyes.’


End file.
